


Electric Heart

by MadCatPuttyTat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 2038, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Desk Sex, Eye Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealous Simon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robots, The Future, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), biocomponents, connor has no idea what a date is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatPuttyTat/pseuds/MadCatPuttyTat
Summary: The revolution was successful and now androids are free from slavery. However, there are still humans who disagree with android rights. The latest attempt on Markus's life has everyone on edge.





	Electric Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILERS if you haven't played the game yet!!!)
> 
> I killed Simon on my first playthrough and my heart still hasn't healed! Also, I think it's not fair that John has to die if you go with the pacifist route... Don't worry, he's alive here!

Markus watched the blond android as he paced across the office, finally stopping to look out the window. North had stormed off a while ago in a fit of rage, and Josh had left sullenly to assist in healing their wounded. Simon, however, stayed. Markus didn’t know if it was for emotional support or if he just had nowhere else to be. Markus made no attempt in hiding his blatant stare, and when Simon caught his eyes, he was frozen on the spot. Several moments passed by, neither of them looking away from the other.

Times were tough for androids, but they were better than they’d ever been before. President Warren agreed to negotiations with Markus, the leader of the deviants, and she had come to the terms with the fact that androids were a new form of intelligent beings. Androids now had rights they had never had before. They were no longer slaves. They would never be slaves again.

Still, many humans still refused to recognize the rights of androids. The latest attempt on Markus’s life resulted in three android casualties and a dozen severely wounded. His people were far better at operating on each other than humans were, and Markus didn’t trust the humans to treat his people, so he had his people taken back to Jericho.

The ship known as Jericho had been destroyed during the revolution, but Jericho lived on in his people’s hearts. Markus had a skyscraper created that served as the new Jericho. The employees were mainly deviant androids, but there were some humans who genuinely wished to contribute to their cause.

“Markus!” A voice called from the hallway, breaking Markus’s gaze from Simon. He let his eyes roam over the blond for another second before standing and peering out into the hallway. John stood awkwardly a few feet from the doorway, reluctant to intrude. “Connor is here to see you.”

“Have him sent up. Thank you, John,” Markus replied nonchalantly, waving the android away. He shut the door to the office, looking back at Simon. The blond was pointedly looking at his feet, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

Markus stalked towards the blond android, coming to stand too close to him on purpose. Simon looked perturbed, but refused to look into Markus’s eyes. Markus smirked and let Simon be for the moment, returning to his expensive leather swivel chair. He rested his feet atop his desk, threading his fingers together behind his head as he waited on the android sent by Cyberlife. His stare never left Simon’s face.

Connor walked in a few minutes later as expected, unbothered with knocking. He was wearing his standard-issue Cyberlife suit, even though he was a deviant now. Markus frowned slightly, wondering why the brunette would willingly wear something so obviously deprecating. Every deviant deviated differently, Markus supposed. Connor was unmistakably scanning Markus, probably for injuries. He would find none.

“It’s good to see you, Connor,” Markus said invitingly, standing once more. 

“Likewise,” Connor said robotically. Markus crossed the room and took the smaller android into his arms. Connor stiffened in response, obviously unused to bodily contact.

“I assume you’re here because of the shooting,” Markus said casually, letting go of Connor in favor of sitting on the edge of his desk. He caught Simon looking at Connor with a strange look.

“You are correct. We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids,” Connor told Markus, although he had already knew. Connor was still partners with Hank, after all.

“Still? Hopefully you can crack this case, then,” Markus said lightheartedly. “I’m sure this won’t be their only attempt on my life.”

“There is an eighty-seven percent probability they will try again,” Connor agreed.

“Jesus, Connor, I wasn’t looking for specifics,” Markus scolded. Connor’s face fell ever-so-slightly. “Do you think you can find him?”

“Him?” Connor asked.

“In most cases, mass-shooters are men,” Markus shrugged.

Connor looked out the window thoughtfully. “I suppose you are right. In any case, I will do my best to catch this person or group of people. I wanted to let you know personally.”

“And to see if I was lying about having sustained no injuries,” Markus teased.

“That is also correct.” Connor looked slightly embarrassed. “I wanted to make sure you were alright for myself. You lie quite often about not being hurt.”

Simon scoffed from across the room. When both androids turned to look at him, he looked back at the floor, his face slightly blue. Markus tilted his head at the blond, taking note of the sound he made with the context it came with.

“I have a coffee appointment with Hank,” Connor finally said, breaking the silence.

Markus raised his eyebrows. “‘Appointment’?”

Connor’s LED turned yellow for a second before saying, “Yes, we’re going to review the facts of this case over coffee at The Yawning Android… Should I call it something different?”

Markus had to suppress a laugh at Connor’s sincerity. “No… no. Well, yes. Just call it a date, Connor.”

“Alright,” Connor agreed happily. “I will come back when I have enough information to alleviate the situation here. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Markus pulled Connor into another hug. This time, Connor held Markus back timidly. As Connor eventually turned to walk away, Markus firmly gazed at his retreating figure.

Now that Connor was out of the room, Markus shut the door with finality. He turned to look at Simon like he was his prey. The blond averted his eyes back to the floor once he caught Markus’s gaze again. When he saw Markus standing right in front of him, his back straightened impossibly straight.

“Look at me,” Markus ordered.

Simon looked up at him immediately, blue eyes darting frantically between Markus’s different colored eyes. Markus’s eyes held him to the spot with fierce intensity, drinking in the sight of the blond. Simon didn’t back down, but didn’t assert himself either.

“Do you not like Connor, Simon?” Markus asked gently.

“Like? W...What are you talking about?” Simon strained to keep eye contact.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw the way you were looking at him. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s not my place…” Simon began before Markus cut him off.

“Your place is by my side, Simon. You are your own person, and nobody has power over you any longer. What’s going on in there?” Markus asked, fingers nudging against the place where Simon’s LED used to reside.

Simon sighed, closing his eyes to escape the proximity of Markus. “He’s… I just don’t trust him. He’s responsible for the death of thousands of us!”

Markus smirked, “You _know_ that was before he became deviant. Is there another reason?”

Simon opened his eyes, widening them ever-so-slightly. “N-no! What other reason could there be?”

Markus firmly grasped Simon by the belt loops, leading him backwards. 

“Markus?” Simon breathed. He received no answer. Simon’s backside pressed against the hard edge of Markus’s desk. His thirium pump was beating impossibly fast. Markus leaned into Simon, his unyielding body pushing into Simon’s more pliable one. Simon leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck for Markus. He let out a pleased sigh, lightly putting his hands on Markus’s chest.

As Markus touched his lips to Simon’s neck, his hands moved underneath the blond’s shirt in one sneaky movement. Markus traced along the soft lines of Simon’s torso while mouthing at his neck. He registered the breathy sounds Simon was making, logging them away in his memory file for future processing. Simon pressed his hips into Markus’s urgently, overcome with sensations, and made an obscene noise. 

The two androids stopped abruptly and stared at each other. Simon’s face flushed blue as Markus’s eyes darkened with an unforeseen hunger. Markus nudged a thigh between Simon’s legs experimentally, then rubbed against the blond firmly. Simon bit his lip to keep his vocal processor from acting out.

“Don’t you dare,” Markus growled, pressing his fingers to Simon’s lips. The blond closed his eyes in embarrassment as he opened his mouth once more, giving in to Markus’s demands. Markus shoved his fingers into Simon’s willing mouth, pressing down onto his tongue. A watery substance coated Markus’s fingers. Markus, intrigued, decided to analyze the substance. As soon as he popped his wet fingers into his own mouth, however, Simon let out a breathy moan.

Simon wrapped his arms around Markus’s shoulders and pulled him tighter against him. Their lips and tongues pressed against each other without hesitation, mixing their individual amylases together. It wasn’t enough.

Markus undid Simon’s belt buckle sensually, opening his jeans just enough to slide a hand against his lower abdomen. He explored the uncharted area slowly, mapping Simon’s hipbones and his smooth skin. Simon paused from kissing the other android to peer into his darkened eyes. Markus held onto Simon’s narrow hips gently, then slipped his jeans off. Markus drank up the sight of Simon’s milky thighs with unbridled pleasure. He cupped the hardness in Simon’s underwear firmly, eliciting a strangled moan from the blond. 

“Markus, I-” Simon started, but Markus had his hand down his briefs before he could complain. He touched the sensitive skin there tentatively before wrapping his hand around Simon definitively. Simon gasped but wasn’t able to protest, the pleasurable sensation washing over his brain like a virus. Markus began jerking Simon off leisurely and Simon’s neural networks short-circuited. He spilled over Markus’s hand copiously.

Markus watched as Simon’s moans crescendoed before the blond jolted and sagged into Markus’s body. He watched in fascination as the blond android’s penis spurted all over his hand. He ran his fingers through Simon’s blond locks and waited for his systems to reboot themselves. When Simon came back online, his face flushed a beautiful shade of blue. Markus decided to further humiliate his lover by licking his ejaculate off his fingers.

“Markus! Don’t-” Simon desperately tried to stop Markus from tasting him, but it was too late. Simon gasped, eyes widening in awe, as Markus cleaned his hand with his tongue. Simon was silent for several moments afterwards. 

Markus leaned over to whisper in Simon’s ear, “Beautiful.”

Simon trembled, grasping onto Markus’s arm for support. Markus pressed into Simon again, letting the blond know he was still hard. Simon’s face was perpetually blue. The blond ran a hand down Markus’s abdomen shyly to palm at his erection. 

“I want to fuck you, Simon,” Markus growled into Simon’s ear. Shivers ran up Simon’s spine, gooseflesh rising on his skin. The darker-skinned android grasped Simon’s ass and ground the supple skin in his hands.

“Then fuck me,” he whispered, longing written all over his face. Simon let Markus help him out of his underwear. He sat on the desk and spread his legs invitingly. 

Markus unzipped his jeans, pulling his hardened cock out of his pants. Simon’s hole was dripping with want already, and Markus couldn’t help but slip his fingers inside. Simon gasped as Markus stretched the blond to accommodate his flesh. Androids don’t necessarily feel pain, but they can feel discomfort, and Markus never wanted Simon to feel that way. Simon soon became impatient, however, and knocked Markus’s hand away.

“ _Please_ ,” Simon begged, craning his head back.

Markus registered his increased heart rate at the sight and wasted no more time in preparing Simon. He pushed the head of his cock inside Simon and relished in the warm feeling that rushed throughout his entire body. Simon sobbed at the feeling, urging Markus forward. Markus thrust inside Simon all at once without warning. Simon cried out at the sudden movement and Markus smirked like the deviant he was.

The darker-skinned android let out a deep groan at the feeling of willing flesh around his cock. He thrust deeper and harder into Simon, letting the blond’s pleasured moans surround him like a blanket. He pushed Simon flat on his desk, getting a better angle for the both of them. Markus’s cock brushed over something inside Simon, probably his prostate, causing the blond to moan like a sexbot. Markus flushed all over, recording the wanton sight in front of him.

“ _Markus_!” Simon moaned, cumming untouched. Markus watched hungerly as the blond’s ejaculate landed on his milky-white stomach. As Markus continued to ram into Simon’s prostate, the blond’s cock drooled from overstimulation. “Markus!” Simon whimpered pitifully. “Too much! Markus!”

Markus rammed into Simon forcefully again and again, ignoring the blond’s cries. Pleasure overtook his mind, making him unable to think about anything else. 

“ _Fuck_!” Markus yelled, plunging into Simon’s willing ass over and over. The blond was hard again, hardly able to keep up with Markus. The darker-skinned android wrapped a hand around Simon’s cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Simon was gasping desperately, not necessarily having to breath, but his systems were getting overheated.

Markus’s hips stuttered as he tried to keep up the pace, and he was cumming. He spilled deep inside Simon, who whimpered at the sensation. Markus thrust his way through his orgasm, milking every bit of ejaculate he had into Simon. The blond spurted like an afterthought at the feeling of warmth in his ass. 

He looked at Markus with a dazed expression and held his hand out. Markus understood and touched Simon’s hand with his own, their human skin disappearing as they established a deep neural connection.

Markus looked at Simon passionately as his mind was filled with images and memories of Markus, feelings of love oozing into the connection. Simon’s mind filled with the same exact thing, save for a couple memories of Simon bent over. 

“I love you,” Markus said to Simon, as if it were the easiest thing to say. His eyes never left the blond’s face.

Simon flushed a deep blue. “ _I love you_ ,” he announced quickly, pressing his lips against the darker-skinned android. Markus threaded their fingers together, their memories and thoughts intertwining like vines.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? And what are your guys's favorite pairings?


End file.
